To Hell and Back Again
by OMG Lord Zed
Summary: It's been one year since the incident in China. Everything seems normal. Even the small outbreaks throughout the world. Leon is sent to Egypt to help Terrasave and Claire. While Chris and Jill are in Brazil. Both couples will uncover a secret that will lead them into the heart of San Antonio, Texas. But everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_**All Resident Evil characters are property of Capcom and all objects related to the series. Any original characters, should they appear, are property of OMG Lord Zed.**_

**.xx.**

The moon was full tonight. Everything seemed to have an eerie glow as Leon drove to his condo in the Georgetown District of Washington D.C. He had just returned from a search and capture mission in Southern Africa. He had received intel about a rogue BSAA soldier selling C-Virus samples to the local militia. Chris Redfield had personally asked Leon to accept the mission.

_Chris took a swig from his beer mug as Leon watched him seriously. It was rare that Redfield would call him out to have a drink, even if they were long time friends. "Why'd you call me out here, Redfield?"_

_"Straight to business as always." Chris set the mug down, then pulled a manilla folder from his coat. "Here it is." Chris slid the folder over to Leon's side of the table. Leon looked at the folder, then at Chris, then back at the folder. Leon opened the folder slowly and instantly recognized the picture as one of the few BSAA soldier's that had survived the incident in China a year ago. Quickly, Leon scanned over the files and reports before shutting the folder and returning his gaze to Chris._

_"So, let me get this right. He's a former BSAA agent gone rogue, and you want me to go to Africa to capture him because you nor any other BSAA soldier can set foot near him without him recognizing you?" Leon gulped down a large amount of his own beer while he waiting for Redfield's response._

_"Yes. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you could do it. I don't trust anyone else to handle this."_

_Leon lowered his gaze, and shook his head. "Flattery isn't going to win a yes out of me, just for future reference. You're going to owe me for this, Chris." Leon held his mug up to Chris's. A mutual knowledge that Leon had just accepted the mission._

The mission was completed within a week of Leon's arrival in Africa, and had been completed without any major problems. The only minor problem Leon had encountered was the target himself. Apparently, the former BSAA agent knew of the famous U.S. agent Leon Kennedy, and opened fire upon him the second he spotted him. Being the crackshot that Leon was, he was able to disarm the man with a single bullet. No casualties had been suffered and the rogue agent was brought back to the States alive. The C-virus samples the man had been selling to the militia were fake, but the BSAA sent in a clean up crew, just to be safe.

Now, Leon was back at his condo, awaiting his next mission. He entered the rather luxurious condo, throwing his keys on the bar area of his kitchen. His condo was filled with overpriced furniture he didn't really care for. He was hardly ever home long enough to really appreciate anything in his home. The only things in his home were the collection of hidden weapons he had gathered over the years from his various missions or incidents. Lately, he had retaken a liking to the Red9 he kept from his recue mission in Spain, and had been taking it with him on his recent missions. He entered the kitchen and opened one of the bottom cabinets, kneeling down to peer inside. He slowly pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and grabbed a glass to go with it.

Leon wasn't much of a drinker except right after a mission or if Chris invites him out for a beer. He hardly had time to himself these days. He'd been on seven different missions in nearly ten different countries in the last three months. Simply put, he needed a vacation. But if evil didn't take a vacation, why should he? He knew for a fact he wasn't the only one in his situation. Last he heard, Chris and Jill had been sent to Brazil to handle an outbreak of a new strain of the T-virus that they had encountered sixteen years ago. Sherry had been sent back to China after receiving reports that their were still traces of the C-virus.

Leon poured the whiskey into the glass, and closed the bottle. He plopped down on his leather couch and unholstered his Red9, setting it on the glass coffee table in front of him. He swirled the whiskey around in the glass before taking a swig of it. He welcomed the bitter taste of the whiskey as it attacked his throat. He was halfway through the glass when his angency communicator started to beep.

He flipped it open, "Kennedy, here."

"Leon." The screen displayed Ingrid Hunnigan staring back at him, "How'd the mission go?"

"It's nice to see you too, Hunnigan." He smirked down at her through the screen. "The mission was a success. I only had to shoot the target's hand after he opened fire."

"That's good to hear, Leon. I have word from President McMahon."

"What's my next mission?" Leon downed the rest of the glass, and set it on the table.

"You're being sent to Egypt. Terrasave is currently there helping vaccinate the population, you're being sent as a failsafe. Can never be too careful." Hunnigan rearranged her glasses on her face, finally getting annoyed with them and pulling them off.

"Of course. I aim to please." Leon stood from his couch and went to his bedroom.

"Redfield is there."

"Chris?" Leon looked down at the communicator with his brow raised. _I thought the BSAA sent them to Brazil. _

"The other Redfield."

_Claire. _He hadn't seen her since Havardville. "When do I leave?"

"Two days."

"I'm leaving now. Inform President McMahon of my departure. I'll talk to you when I arrive."

"Leon, I don't-" Leon didn't wait for her to try to talk him out of it. He shut the communicator, and began packing his things. He was going to Egypt. He had to see Clarie. He just had to. Mostly everything he packed were holsters, weapons, and different kinds of identification that he would need to get through U.S. customs and again in Egypt. He zipped up his duffle bag, and went to collect his Red9 from the coffee table. He quickly put his bottle of whiskey away back in its cabinet, then returned to his room to collet his dufflebag. He grabbed his keys from the bar and left his condo, shutting the door and locking it.

Leon entered his jeep. The drive to to Reagan National Airport was under twenty minutes, which Leon could make it in less than five if he tried. He put the jeep in gear and took off towards the airport. He sped down George Washington Memorial Parkway doing nearly 120 MPH. Most of the freeway was empty, except for maybe two or three cars that he had spotted during his drive. Once he arrived at the airport, he left his jeep to the valet to handle. They knew who he was so they knew where to put his jeep and a general idea of how long he'd be gone.

He walked towards one of the employees at the desk, passing by everyone that was standing in line, earning several dirty looks and few select words from them. "Sir, you'll have to wait at the back of the line." It was a younger woman that spoke to him from behind the desk. Her caramel colored skin was enticing to every man there, except Leon.

As Leon stepped up the the desk, he pulled out his Agent I.D. along with his passport, flashing them both to the young woman. "Secret Service Agent Leon Kennedy, ma'am. I need to get on a plane to Egypt, now."

The woman stared blankly at him, before nodding. "Y-Yes, sir. Anything special in the bag?" The blonde man before her grinned.

"Actually, yes. But it won't be a problem. I've done this before." Leon grabbed his bag from the floor, took the ticket from the lady and began walking to gate 37. The flight would take nearly eight hours, so Leon had alot of time to think until he arrived. He didn't need to go over any reports or files, since he'd be taking orders from Terrasave directly. More than likely, they'd have him sitting in a tent in the local area, until he was needed. He had asked to have a row to himself, which had been accepted by the airline without a second's hesitation.

He gazed through the window as the plane began its ascent into the midnight sky. _I guess I should get some sleep. _He grinned to himself as thoughts of Claire filled his mind and he quickly slipped into a land of pleasant dreams.

**xxxx**

Chris Redfield led his partner Jill Valentine through the favela, holding his assault rifle tightly against his shoulder, keeping a focus aim ahead of him. Jill followed close behind him, keeping her aim focused more to the tops of the houses. She hadn't been on a mission since she was rescued from Wesker back in Africa. She had wanted to go into China with Chris and Piers, but Chris refused. He was already a mess, he didn't need to worry about losing Jill a second time.

Chris held his hand up, silently telling Jill to stop as they came up to a junction of walkways. He inched forward slowly, gripping his rifle tightly. He peered around the corner, nearly coming face-to-face with a dozen zombies. A symphony of moans echoed through the favela, followed by the horrifying screeches that were known from the Hunters. Jill's blood ran cold. She hadn't dealt with those terrifying B.O.W.s in nearly sixteen years.

"Run!" Chris yelled, opening fire at the crowd of zombies in front of him. Jill turned and ran a short distance before the walkway became flooded with more zombies. Without hesitation, Jill raised her rifle and began firing expert headshots at them. "Go back the way we came Jill! Hurry up!" Chris tossed a hand grenade down the walkway in front of him before he turned and ran after Jill. Large chunks of debris blasted into the walkway as they ran. Jill led the charge through the favela, hearing more and more moans awaken with all the noise they had created. A flash of dark green atop the houses caught Jill's attention.

Jill rammed her shoulder into the door of one of the houses, "Chris in here!" Chris darted inside, shutting the door behind him. They looked around quickly, then Jill pointed at the window. It led onto the rooftop of the other homes down the hill. "We'll have a better chance on the roofs." Chris nodded, and darted for the window as the zombies began to bang on the door. Jill pushed open the window and quickly climbed through the window. Just as Jill made it through the window, the door caved in and a mob of zombies crashed into the room. Instantly, Chris opened fire, taking down nearly ten zombies in five seconds before diving through the window.

"Move! Go!" Chris shouted to Jill as he staggered to his feet. He turned and fired at the window as the zombies began to crowd into it. He fired several more shots before he turned and ran along with Jill. They jumped from roof to roof, making their way back down to the front of the favela. Their boots slapping heavily against the tin roofs. The loud screeching sound of the tin being ripped apart made Chris turn around to see a hunter jump through the roof of one of the buildings they had just passed. "Fuck! Go! Go!"

Jill pumped her legs harder than ever, hoping to gain some ground against the hunter. Up ahead, she spotted that they were running out of rooftops to run on. "Chris! We have to jump!" Chris nodded in agreement and took her hand. As they neared the edge, they leapt forward into the air. It was nearly a thirty foot drop onto the next roof. Whatever happened once they landed, wouldn't be pretty. The fall seemed to take eternity, but once they hit the tin roof, the building basically collasped on top of them. The roof caved in on impact and they both landed hard against the concrete flooring.

"Fuck!" Chris yelled as he felt a piece of the roofing cut deeply into his forearm. He scanned the nearby wreckage, spotting Jill already pushing herself to her feet. "Are you alright Jill?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Chris chuckled lightly, "I've been through worse. Let's go." Chris pushed himself to his feet, grabbed his AR and followed Jill out of the building.

"Alpha team to HQ." Jill held her hand to her earpiece.

_Go ahead Alpha team._

"The favelas are overrun with B.O.W.s. Permission to retreat outside of quarantine to regroup with Bravo team."

_Permission granted. Get out of there Alpha team._

"Copy."

"Looks like we're getting a breather. Fine by me." Chris held his rifle tightly. He hadn't heard the hunter so he assumed they had lost it.

"Let's just get the hell out of here before we run into anymore surprises." Jill stated, spotting the humvee they had drove into the favela with. Chris nodded and followed her to the humvee. It was going to be an interesting next forty-eight hours.

**xxxx**

Claire had been in Egypt for nearly a week with Terrasave. They vaccinating the population with antivirus that was created from Jake Mueller's blood. She had learned of Sherry's mission to aquire and protect Jake in Edonia and China. She had also learned of Chris and Leon's mission there as well. She had spoken to Chris a few weeks ago, but Leon still hadn't contacted her. Had he forgotten about her? She found it hard to believe. They had shared so much since that fateful night in Raccoon City. She had fallen in love with blonde haired, blue-eyed cop that saved her life that night. Even after all these years, she still loved him. But she had no clue how he felt. In her mind, he loved Ada. The secretive and elusive Asian woman that always managed to take advantage of Leon.

Claire sighed. "Now isn't the time to be thinking of Leon." She laid back in her bunk. Earlier that day, Claire's supervisor had informed her that the President had assigned an agent to come help Terrasave. Claire wasn't excited. She knew it wouldn't be Leon. He had been put on protective detail since Tall Oaks, and Clarie just wasn't that lucky. The agent was supposed to arrive tomorrow, whoever he or she was.

"Claire?" It was her supervisor, Abigail. The older woman stepped into Claire's tent, her salt and pepper hair, tied back into a low ponytail. Her emerald green eyes sparkled against the dim lighting of the tent. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I think things are going well here." Abigail took a seat at the edge of Claire's bunk.

"Yeah, which is why I don't understand why the President sent an agent to help us. We're not in need of help."

The older woman smiled down at Claire, "You miss him don't you?"

"Who?" Claire eyed Abigail curiously.

"The agent you love. What was his name? Leon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's just a friend." Claire did her best to hide her blush. The older woman knew more about Claire than she cared to admit.

"Okay. Whatever you say. Get some rest. We still have a long day ahead of us." Then the woman disappeared out of Claire's tent. Claire thought it would be a good idea to listen to the woman's advice and get some sleep. She was exhausted and it was only midday. Claire shut her eyes and almost instantly, slipped into the land of dreams.

**.xx.**

**So, I've always been a fan of Resident Evil, since I first played it like fifteen years ago. I just recently started reading RE fanfiction and decided to try my hand at it. This is more of an introduction chapter. I'm still trying to find my groove with the RE universe. So, have some patience with me. I wrote Inuyasha fanfiction before this, and this is a huuuuge difference for me. Please review and tell me what you think. Any kind of feedback is appreciated. It really helps me. Thank you! Happy reading!**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Zed**


	2. Chapter 2

_**All Resident Evil characters are property of Capcom and all objects related to the series. Any original characters, should they appear, are property of OMG Lord Zed.**_

**.xx.**

The drive outside of the quarantine zone went by rather quickly. Jill drove like a crazed woman but Chris had grown accustomed to it over the last year. As they pulled up to the BSAA outpost, voices began cracking in over the radio. Chris sat upright in his chair, trying to focus on the voices.

_Echo Team to HQ._

_Go ahead Echo Team._

_We've found evidence linking this attack to an Ada Wong. We also have evidence that she's left the country already._

"Ada?" Visions of Ada, unknown to him who was actually Carla, falling to her death on the ship flashed in his mind. He watched her die. He positive of it. "There's no way. She's dead." Chris put his hand to his earpiece, "Echo Team. This is Captain Redfield. Can you send me that info?"

_Right away Captain. HQ the favela is done for. All possible survivors have been rescued. I suggest sterilizing the area after all teams have EVACed._

Jill noticed the troubled look on her partner's face, "What's wrong, Chris?"

"I watched Ada die in China. There's absolutely no possible way she can still be alive." At that moment, Chris's communicator when off. He flipped it open and on the screen was a picture of the Asian spy. Ada Wong was alive, and if the evidence was correct, she was responsible for the deaths of thousands of people. "Redfield to HQ."

_This is HQ, go ahead Captain._

"Do we have any information on the whereabouts of Ada Wong?"

_Negative Captain. I have a team searching for her right now. As soon as we know, you'll know._

"Copy." Chris slid his communicator back into his pocket. He turned to look at Jill, who returned his gaze with a worried look. "I have a bad feeling about this, Jill."

"Well, we'll just have to wait until HQ can locate her. Until then, there's nothing we can really do." She reached over and took Chris's hand. Chris gratefully accepted the gesture and squeezed Jill's hand. Jill stopped the Humvee just outside the tent that her and Chris shared. They stepped out of the vehicle and marched into their tent, immediately stripping themselves of their tactical gear. Chris watched as Jill removed her vest and shirt, leaving nothing but her bra as she turned her back to her partner. She was completely unaware of what she was doing to Chris's body. He fought the urge to push her against the desk and take her right there.

Chris stepped forward, trying to muster up the courage to take Jill in his arms. He could fight all kinds of mutants and monsters, and put himself in all kinds life-or-death situations, but when it came to Jill, he was a child again. Once he was close enough, he swallowed hard and reached out for Jill. He wrapped his arms around Jill's waist, causing her to jump against his chest and spin around. "Chris, what are you doing?" Her voice was filled with surprise, and her eyes were wide with shock.

Chris didn't answer her. He simply pulled her against his powerful body and planted his lips on hers. Her body was stiff as her mind registered what was taking place, but soon she relaxed and melted against his lips. She brought her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, flicking her tongue against Chris's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Chris parted his lips, allowing Jill's soft and dominant tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues twisted and twirled with each other in an elegant dance of dominance. As they tasted each other, Chris ran his hands along Jill's sides, sending a shiver down her spine and causing a moan to slip from her lips. Jill pulled away from Chris to catch her breath and at that moment a transmission came in through Chris's earpiece.

_Delta Team to HQ. Requesting immediate extraction at the statue of Cristo Redentor. Bravo Team has suffered major casualties and we've been over run. ETA is five minutes._

"Goddamnit. Come on, Jill. We gotta go." Chris slipped on his tactical gear, ignoring the look of disappointment on Jill's face as she did that same. Once they were dressed and prepped, they raced out to the chopper and started it up. "Alpha Team to Delta Team."

_Delta Team here._

In the transmission, Chris could hear a hailstorm of gunfire. They needed to hurry or there wouldn't be anyone left to extract. "We're en route to the rendezvous. Have your team ready, we'll lay down cover fire once we've arrived."

_Understood._

The chopper lifted from the ground and Jill directed it towards the Statue of Cristo Redentor. It would take less than three minutes to get there with a chopper, but who knows what kind of chaos awaited them at the extraction point? Below them, a majority of the favelas had been destroyed and most of Rio had been engulfed in carnage. The Statue of Cristo Redentor seemed to be peaceful, looking down at the city of fire. Almost as if telling all his children that they would be treated like Saints at the Gates of Paradise. But at the pedestal on which he stood, were dozens of flashes of gunfire. There were about a dozen men down at the base of the statue firing at a mob of zombies climbing the stairs. Chris jumped from his seat and ran to the attached gatling gun. "Jill, get closer!" Jill brought the large chopper a few feet from Delta Team, but still kept it airborne for a quick escape.

_Alpha Team, as soon as Delta Team gets on board you get out of there. That's an order._

Chris simply growled at the order, ignoring it as he opened fire at the mob. Large chunks of decaying flesh went flying in all directions and large pools of blood began to form beneath the zombies. Delta Team took the opportunity to load into the chopper as a symphony of screeches filled the air. Large, scaled creatures jumped up the stairs, about a dozen of them. "Hunters!" Chris opened fire again as Jill pulled the chopper up.

"Hold on! We still have men out there!" It was the Captain of Delta Team. He yelled at Jill as she struggled to get the chopper higher.

"We have orders! We have to go!" Jill yelled back.

Memories of Finn and Nivans flooded Chris's mind. He swore to himself after leaving Nivans at the underground facility, he'd never leave another man behind. He didn't plan on breaking that promise now. "Goddamnit! Fuck orders!" Chris growled as he ran and jumped from the chopper. He hit the ground and rolled, and opened fire with his AR as he came upright.

"Fucking shit, Redfield!" Jill yelled into her earpiece. "You! Get on that damn gun and lay down some cover fire! Now!" The Captain of Delta Team jumped on the gatling gun almost instantly at the sound of Jill's roar. Chris smirked to himself as he pulled the remaining Delta members to their feet. He continued to open fire as Jill slowly brought the chopper back down. Once it was low enough, he pushed the remaining men inside and jumped in along with them.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Chris yelled to Jill, continuing his barrage of gunfire, keeping the hunters at bay. The chopper lifted off rapidly, nearly throwing Chris from it. He slung his AR over his shoulder and took his seat beside Jill in the cockpit. "Miss me?"

"You're a fucking asshole, Redfield." Jill glared at him. Chris could only smirk. He knew when she was actually mad at him, and right now, she was only playing at it.

"Let's get out of here. Alpha Team to HQ."

_Go ahead Alpha Team._

"Delta Team and the remaining Bravo Team are rescued and accounted for. We're heading back to base."

_Good to hear Alpha Team. Come on home._

"Copy. Alpha Team out." Chris leaned back in his chair. His mind drifted back to Ada Wong. The monster that helped Albert Wesker acquire the Plagas sample in Spain, and manipulated Leon to do so. The same woman that caused the deaths of so many people in China just a year before. _I'm going to find you Ada, and when I do; I'm going to put a bullet straight between your eyes. I swear it._

**xxxx**

Claire was awoken by a woman whispering her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she spotted Abigail standing at the entrance of her tent. Claire shook her head and sat up in her bunk. "What's up, Abigail?"

"Claire, the agent is here. He wished to meet the famous Claire Redfield." Abigail whispered. "Claire Redfield, this is Secret Service Agent, Le-" From behind her, a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed agent stepped into the tent with a wide grin on his face. "-On Scott Kennedy." Claire's heart jumped into her throat at the sight of the gorgeous man. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it. "I'll leave you two alone now." Abigail smiled to Claire and at Leon before leaving the tent.

Leon smiled at Claire with a boyish grin, almost causing Claire to melt back into her bunk. "Hello, Claire. How've you been?"

Claire stared at the gorgeous man for a few seconds before actually responding, "Uh-Um, fine. You?"

"I'm doing wonderfully now. May I sit down?" Leon asked, still wearing a smirk on his face. He could tell that Claire was completely caught off guard with his presence.

"Of course! Please, go ahead!" Claire mentally slapped herself. Her brain always turned to mush in Leon's presence. It was like his aura caught the attention of everyone, especially females. "How's the agency been treating you?"

"Not bad. A bunch of calm and quiet missions lately. I had actually just gotten back from a mission your brother had asked me to do before coming here." Leon took a seat beside Claire's desk, across the tent from her. He eyed her carefully, she was still just as beautiful as the time he first saw her in Raccoon City. "How are the vaccinations going? Everything seems so calm."

"Everything has been going great. We should be out of here at the end of the week." Claire ran her fingers along her hair, pulling her hair out of its current ponytail state. "Which is why, I'm wondering why they even decided to send you."

"Hold that thought." Leon pulled out his communicator and slid it open. "Hunnigan?"

"Leon." Hunnigan's face informed Leon that she was obviously annoyed with him.

"I've arrived in Egypt at the Terrasave camp. What are my orders?"

"We've been getting information about some strange activity in a warehouse located about six miles from the Terrasave camp. Chief Director Watts would like you to investigate the building." Hunnigan removed her glasses and set them down on her desk. Her eyes were beginning to burn from staring at her computer for hours on end.

"Can you send me the location of the building? I'll go check it out tonight."

"Of course. Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

Leon smiled down at Hunnigan through the screen, "Of course, Hunnigan. Over and out." He shut the communicator and slid it into his back pocket. He looked up at Claire, "Well, that's why I've been sent here apparently." A beep sounded from his communicator and he quickly pulled it out and slid it open. On the screen popped up a picture of an abandoned warehouse with a faded symbol painted on it.

Claire walked over to Leon's side and peered down at the picture. "I know that building. It's an old Tricell warehouse. It got shut down just after Chris's mission in Africa."

"Tricell huh?" Leon smirked up at Claire then put away his communicator. "I wonder what dirty secrets they have laying in that warehouse?"

"I'm going with you." Claire stated smoothly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't need something happening to you." Leon shook his head.

"And why not?"

"Because this is my mission. Your job requires you to stay here and help the people of Egypt. My job requires me to go into that warehouse and figure out what the hell is going on." Leon stood from his chair, and began to check his gear.

"I don't care. I'm going with you. I can defend myself and you know it, Leon." Claire kept her eyes locked on his, even as he continued to check his gear.

"Fine. Have it your way, Claire. Take this." Leon twirled his Punisher out of his pack and held it out for Claire. She gratefully accepted the handgun and tucked it into her waistband. Leon holstered his Red9 and tucked several clips for it into his waistband. He looked up at Claire who had tied her hair back into a ponytail, resembling the same girl from Raccoon City. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Claire led Leon out of the tent and over to her Harley. "You don't mind taking this, do you?"

"I'm driving." Leon took Claire's keys from her and jumped onto the motorcycle. Claire smirked at Leon and climbed on the back of her Harley, wrapping her arms around Leon's waist. Leon started up the motorcycle and kicked into gear before taking off. Claire kept her arms tightly wrapped around Leon, not for safety but because she loved the feeling of Leon's body against her. In front of her, Leon smirked to himself as Claire ran her hands over Leon's chest and stomach. The wind whirled around them, whipping their hair in all directions. The street lights passed by in a blur of orange and white colors.

"It's just up ahead. You can't miss it." Claire yelled against the wind. Leon nodded, acknowledging that he heard her. After several more moments of driving, Leon spotted the old warehouse. There were almost no lights to aluminate the ominous looking building. Leon pulled to a stop just outside that warehouse's gated entrance, then turned it off and stuffed the keys into his pocket.

"Hunnigan, we're arrived at the warehouse." Leon said, holding his finger to his earpiece.

"We?" Hunnigan responded questioningly.

"Yes. Claire Redfield accompanied me because she knows the area better." Leon replied, glancing at Claire.

"Okay. I'm sending you a blueprint of the building that I was able to pull from Egypt's public records."

"Understood. Leon out." Leon pulled his Red9 from its holster and looked at Claire with a serious expression drawn across his face. "Ready?"

Claire nodded and followed Leon to the gate. Leon looked at the gate for a few seconds before slowly pushing it open. For now, Leon kept his firearm at his side, as did Claire. Everything was quiet, and all seemed normal. They approached the massive warehouse slowly, spotting the metallic door on the left side of the building. Leon stood to the left side of the door while Claire stood off to the right. Leon turned the knob and pushed the door open, immediately taking aim at anything and everything. Claire followed close behind doing the exact same.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Leon stated, keeping his gun aimed ahead of him.

"I can't see shit in here, Leon! How the hell do you expect to notice anything?" Claire whispered harshly at the agent.

"I thought all Redfields were supposed to be badass?"

"Shut up." Claire snarled, which made Leon snicker a bit. They continued to walk forward slowly until they reached a large metallic door on the far side of the warehouse.

"Let's see what's behind door number one, shall we?" Leon pushed the large green button that opened the large door. Shortly after pressing it, a hissing noise came from the door and it began to raise. Both Claire and Leon held their aim towards the door as they back a safe distance away from it. As the door rose higher, an eerie green light came from the other side. The opening revealed a set of metal stairs leading down to a hidden floor.

"Same old tricks?" Claire smirked at Leon, who couldn't help but smile at Claire's comment. Leon stepped forward slowly keeping his aim focused down the stairs as they began their decent. Once they reached the bottom, there was a single room filled with dozens of computers. Most of the screens were off except for the one at the far end of the room. On the screen was an image of a man's face. Claire instantly recognized the man. "I recognize that man. That's the Vice President Darius Dux of Terrasave."

_Special Agent Leon Scott Kennedy and Miss Claire Redfield. How do you like my facility?_

"What are you doing with this warehouse?" Claire asked, staring at the man in the screen.

_The warehouse holds no significant purpose. Leon was my actual objective, and it's obvious I've accomplished that objective._

At sound of Darius's words, Claire spun around and aimed her gun back towards the way they had come in. "Nothing."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked Darius. Leon's communicator began to beep and quickly he pulled it out.

"Leon! Are you okay?" Hunnigan asked worriedly.

"We're fine. What's going on?" Leon glanced up at Darius, who had a wide grin on his face.

"The Terrasave camp is gone. A virus managed to to infiltrate the camp." Both Claire and Leon shot glances towards Darius.

_Yes. That was me. Before you had asked what my objective was with you, Leon. It was just that. The attack on Terrasave will point to you and Miss Redfield._

"Leon! You need to get out of there! Now!" Hunnigan yelled at him. On the screen where Darius Dux had previously been was now a timer.

"Oh, shit. We gotta go Claire!" Leon took Claire's hand and began running up the stairs. Leon quickly holstered his Red9 as he ran, pulling Claire with him as he urged his legs to carry him faster. The timer had read less than three minutes and Leon was keeping count in his head as he ran. Leon shoulder-charged the door, slamming it to it so hard it became unhinged. "Come on!" They dashed for Claire's Harley, just as the initial explosives began to go off. Leon tugged the keys from his pocket and shoved them into the ignition. Claire quickly hopped on the back and Leon kicked the bike into gear, squealing the back tire before taking off as the warehouse became engulfed in explosions and fire.

"Goddamnit." Leon cursed as he drove back to the camp. "Hunnigan?"

"Leon, you need to get out of Egypt as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"Darius released a video of what happened at the camp, accusing you and Claire. Egyptian authorities are looking for you."

"Isn't there something you can do?"

"No. I'm sorry, Leon, but you've been disavowed. I'll help in anyway I can but for now, the agency is refusing to do anything."

"Copy." Leon pulled the motorcycle to a stop. "I guess it's time for us to go shopping."

"This isn't a time to joke around, Leon. We're going to have half the country looking for us within the next half hour!" Claire wanted to murder Darius Dux, and she would if she found him.

"I'm not joking around, Claire! If we're going to get out of the country, we're going to need disguises. Let's go." Leon took off towards the center of the city. It was a risk going that far into the city but they needed to leave Egypt as soon as they could. Whatever Darius Dux was planning, Leon was going to make sure he paid for killing innocent people.

**xxxx**

**Well, here's another chapter for you! I was rather happy with this chapter. It might take awhile for me to write another chapter because I've been asked to Beta two stories, and I want to get those done ASAP. Please, let me know what you think of this story, should you read it. All feedback is appreciated! Thank you!**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Zed  
**


End file.
